Kina
by Kiwi Queen
Summary: This story takes place some time after Kou marryed. One of his children, his daughter Kina, tells her story.
1. Can you hear it?

Chapter 1: Can you hear it?  
  
„Are you mad?", he asked angrily. "Of course I'm not! I'm just...you know...I thought it wasn't such a bad idea...", I said a little less confident when I saw his face. "Kina, we are not allowed to enter the tower and you know it! Dad forbid it or did you forget? And you know as well as I do that the tower has it's own mind. We're not 15 yet and it wont let us in anyway. And even if it would let us in...we would die in there. Dad told us often enough how dangerous it is. So get that of your mind!", for him the discussion was settled and he turned away and left me behind. "The tower is dangerous, you would die in there blah blah...", I said angrily. I should've seen that coming. I have 5 brothers and 3 sisters and we are very rich. When my dad was young he used to go to the tower fighting monsters, earning money and stuff. But when his first and favourite monster Kewne died in the tower he never entered it again. He never told anybody what happened that day in tower. But he did do something. He sat close to the bridge that led to the tower and told everybody who wanted to enter the tower how dangerous it is and that they will die in there. He scared away everybody and the whole town hates him for that. We are lucky they don't think that it's our fault. They just hate our father. The ones that were jealous of him, when he was still the best monster tamer ever, were now taking advantage of that. Now that no one dared to enter the tower again, there were now more visitors and treasure hunters form the outside anymore. Live in this town was beginning to get very boring and all my brothers and sisters would do was being rebellious and stubborn and getting on other people's nerves. And because I wasn't like that they hated me. They insulted me and sometimes even through stuff at me just for their own entertainment. My dad didn't notice any of that happening. He just saw a very big and very happy family. But this time it was something different. Something more important than that. I had a feeling that if I wouldn't enter the tower soon something bad was going to happen. The tower has it's own mind. And I could hear it cry. It was sad and bored. I had to talk to someone about that. Someone who might hear it too. So I decided to talk to my dad. I got up and walked into the living room and sat down next to him. We were all alone. He read in a book that I had never seen before. When he noticed me he quickly closed it and put it out of my sight. Than he looked at me and asked: "What is it Kina?" I took a deep breath and said: "Dad this is really important to me. Please don't think I'm crazy. It's just...um... I don't know how to tell you this..." "You know that you can tell me anything, Kina just go ahead", he said curious. "Dad... can you...can you hear it too? ... Can you hear it cry?", I spoke low. He stared at me. "What? You say you...you can hear it? You can hear it crying in its loneliness?" I nodded. "And I thought I was nuts! When I heard it for the first time I thought I was completely insane. I asked your brothers...but...but they just asked me if I had gone mad. So how come you hear it and they don't?", he said furious. "I don't really know dad. But I always knew I was different. You have a big family dad...so you didn't see and I never told you, but the others hate me. They always had. But that doesn't matter now. Dad I have a bad feeling about all this. We need to do something about it. The tower is sad and lonely but it's going to get angry if we don't do anything, and I don't want to be here when that happens...Soo...will you train me or what?" He looked surprised because he was used to the laziness of his children. "You do know that this will be a hard piece of work, right?", he said. "I told you before that I am different.", I answered with a smile. "Of course you are"; he said walking away, "of course you are..."  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
If you like it please tell me. And if you are impressed that a German girl can write such a cool story, tell me too :) jk ;) 


	2. What happend?

Chapter 2: What happened?

The next day I woke up early. When I got up it was still dark outside and the rest of my family was still sleeping. I took a shower, got dressed and left the house. I often do that because I loves the quiescent. But today something was different. I felt observed, but I thought that was just because of the tower so I didn't think about that much. I walked around some more when suddenly a male voice whispered my name right into my left ear. I spun around, pulled my little knife and held it right into his face.

"Well at least you can protect yourself", my father said laughing.

"Very funny", I replied.

He laughed again.

"What are you doing out here this early?"

"I sometimes wake up that early, so why not get up and take a walk while everybody is still asleep and everything is quiet?"

"Yes, why not", he said.

"Dad?"

"What is it?"

"What happened in the tower? It will help you to talk about it! So tell me. What happened?" He lowered his glance. "I guess I will have to tell you, huh?" I nodded.

"Okay. So you still remember the day don't you? I would say it was the hottest day I went through in my hole life. Looking back I remember that everyone except you was sick in my house. They all had fever."

"Oh yes I remember that. I had to do _everything_. And I had to serve everyone. They all had some special wishes. But instead of helping me at home you went into the tower!", I teased him.

His face got a little red.

"Yes. I'm sorry for that. I wish I could turn back time. I would not enter the tower...", he looked as if he would start to cry.

"I understand that. But you can't turn back time. You will have to live with it."

"I guess you're right. Well anyway I entered the tower, Kewne right by my side. We got high up to level 32 when a monster appeared that I had never seen before. It was huge. It was green and it had hands twice as big as my head. It looked like an undead, like a zombie-monster. I was very scared. But I wanted to go to level 40 again. I wanted to see, again, where my father died. So I pulled my sword and fought. But it just laughed. Kewne attacked it too. While we hit it, it started to talk. It said: 'You are unaware of the danger that lies in this tower. You can't stand a chance against it. I am one of three, I am the demon of earth. The tower is ours now and we will kill anyone who dares to enter it again. So tell this everyone, that's the only reason I let you live.' As a Warning it killed Kewne with one hit. Usually when your familiar is out of energy it comes back into the bag. But my tamer-collar was on the floor where Kewne disappeared. I grabbed the collar and used a Wind crystal. I heard it laugh...You know the rest."

"Now I understand. The tower isn't lonely or just sad. It is in great pain", I concluded.

"I'm afraid it is so...do you still want to enter the tower?"

"Of course! But only after I trained for a very _very_ long time", I said with a little smile.

My dad smiled also. "You remind me of your mother so much", he said.

I haven't told you yet. My father couldn't decide who he wanted to marry. He loved each of them equal. But he often said to me that he loved my mom, Nico Southey, the most. But that's not what I wanted to tell you right now. Because he couldn't decide, the women made a deal. He should marry all of them. They would share him. They were seven so there was one wife for every day. My father was still young and couldn't find a different solution so he agreed. He married them all. His first child came from Selfi Rhodes. She gave him a healthy son. They called him Ron. The next one was my brother Guy in memory of my father's father. Fur Gots gave birth to him. Then Patty Pan became a daughter, Polly. After that I was born. Than Mia Myria became a boy, they named him Matt. Vivian Merca gave birth to my sister Marry. Cherrl Child surprised everyone as she gave birth to a very healthy son, Charles. Then Selfi Rhodes had another son, Robert. Then my mom died after giving birth to my little sister Sandy. Mia Myria and Cherrl Child both died later after that. The reason is still unknown. Patty Pan is in the hospital. She suddenly went insane. She started to talk about weird things and the doctor said something about rabies. So it was up to Selfi Rhodes, Fur Gots and Vivian Merca to raise the children while my father was in the tower. And they where bad parents. They are all selfish and egoistic. I do my best to raise my sister, I love her so much. I cried with my dad when my mom died. He cried a lot, even more than I did. I never saw him cry when Mia Myria or Cherrl Child died. He loved them but he loved my mom more. And that is why they hate me. They all know it. His wifes hate me and my sister because we are her daughters and the others hate us because they see that my dad treats us different.

Now it is time for me to learn how to fight and to enter the tower. Earth demon be ready, because I won't go easy on you. I will take revenge for Kewne, my old friend, my only friend...dear Kewne...


End file.
